


.I.O.U. Even In The 1960's

by wayxvx



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Multi, also this was originally written for my english class so um yes, this has character deaths okay be careful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayxvx/pseuds/wayxvx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tardis has crash landed in 1960's America. With a drug addiction recovering Sherlock, the case of the torn open bodies will be difficult to solve. Thankfully, The Doctor, Sam, Dean, and Castiel are on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crashing in Foreign Land

“Doctor! What’s going on?!” Sam exclaimed as he ran into the TARDIS console room and held onto the console as tight as he could. “Well… It looks like there’s a paradox here!” The Doctor yelled back to Sam, darting back and forth from different controls and pulling levers. Dean stumbled into the room and opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off with “IT’S A TIME PARADOX” from The Doctor who was still racing around. So Dean just stood there, slowly closing his mouth and looking back to the floor. The TARDIS swung over onto her side and crashed, making everyone tip over and crash into one another.   
The Doctor sat up and fixed his bowtie. “Well… That went unexpectedly.” Dean sat up and gave him a look. “You think?!” Sam shoved them off of him and stood back up, groaning slightly and rubbing the back of his head. “This isn’t like the TARDIS to do this, Doctor. How could a time paradox so powerful just… You know, screw her up like that?” He rolled his shoulders back a bit. There was a loud stomping noise coming from the hallway and getting louder as they got closer. “Sherlock, please they didn’t do anything.” “John, your stupid little brain doesn’t understand how I work!” Sherlock walked into the room and folded his arms. “I hope you realize you just woke me up!” Dean snorted a bit. “Well, good morning sleeping beauty.”   
Sherlock scowled into Dean’s direction. His eyes were red, his whole body frail and weak. John easily picked him up and looked to The Doctor. “You guys go on ahead. I’ll be in here with Sherlock. Text us if you need us.” Sherlock was still yelling insults at Dean with his horribly hoarse voice. “Sherlock, you need rest. Just let it go.” John sighed a bit, rearranging Sherlock in his arms and started walking back to their room in the TARDIS.   
The Doctor went back over to the console, relocating the TARDIS so she was upright again. He darted over to the door and looked out, seeing nothing but police officers pointing guns at him. “Oh hello—please wait a moment I am a friend of… I work for the FBI along with these two agents.” The Doctor gave a silly grin and took out his psychic paper. The Police officers lowered their guns as the three walked out. The Doctor looked down to the body on the floor and let out a quiet “Yowza.” while he stepped over it.   
Dean investigated the body a bit. “So. Claw marks. Doesn’t look like a normal animal does it?” He asked the officer next to him. “Not at all, sir. Too big to be a dog or cat. No traces of any animals anywhere else!” Dean sent a glance in Sam’s direction. “Have there been any other deaths like this?” The officer nodded once more. “Same exact thing. Clawed open chests, organs missing and this…” He handed Sam a letter saying nothing more than “.I.O.U.” and a smiley face. He looked to Sam and Dean with concern. “This looks familiar…”


	2. He's Dead

"We'll let you guys scope out the crime scene." The Sheriff stated, clapping Dean on the shoulder and gesturing for the others to go ahead and leave. The gang waited for the officers to clear up before they started to talk amongst themselves. "It really can't be possible, can it?" Dean looked at the other two in slight panic. They shook their heads in response. Dean actually began to consider that this was all just a sick joke, despite them being the ones from the future.  
There was a long pause between the three men. “No this isn’t possible. He’s dead.” Sam said, shaking his head slightly. There was a soft flutter of wings before Castiel appeared behind them. “If you believe it is not true… I hate to admit it but it is indeed Moriarty.” Castiel looked down slightly. “It is... Of Crowley’s doing that he is here.” Dean let out an aggravated sigh and rolled his eyes. “Well this is fan-FREAKING-tastic.”  
He folded his arms. “Where is he now?!” Cas paused, still looking at Dean with that blank expression. “I haven to been able to track him. We have been looking for him for months, Dean. I know that if we did locate Crowley and Moriarty this would have been over in a matter of time.” Cas’s blank stare transitioned to an irritated glare as Dean kept talking. “Trust me, what is left of us in heaven are working to find him.” He glanced downwards. “You forget there are not many angels left after what I did.” Dean fell silent once more and nodded slowly, giving Castiel the trademark scowl back. “Yeah, I do forget sometimes because there are bigger issues than that right now, Cas!”  
The Doctor bit his lip and stepped between the two. “Please, let’s not fight right now. We need to stay united if we are going to solve this!” He looked at them both. “Especially if we’re doing this without him.” The Doctor tilted his head in the direction of the TARDIS, signaling to Sherlock who was resting in his room with John. “Sherlock needs all the rest he can possibly get right now in order to recover.” Dean looked at him, nodding slightly. “You’re right I guess.” Sam took this as the opportunity to investigate the crime scene a bit more thoroughly.  
Someone or something was calling Sam. He inched closer to the person who was calling him from the alley until Dean whistled at him. "Sammy, come on! We gotta go find a hotel." Sam nodded a bit and walked back to the group. "Uh, yeah alright." He wiped a hand over his face. "Did you hear that too?" Dean gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"  
Sam and Dean looked around, looking for the Impala like always before realizing they came with The Doctor in the TARDIS. "Son of a bitch..." Dean groaned, looking to The Doctor. "I guess we're crashing out in the TARDIS then?" The Doctor shrugged. "If you'd like to yes. I'd also prefer it because I don't want you guys to get hurt.." The Doctor held open the door for Sam ,Dean, and Cas, letting them walk in first and closing the door behind them. He locked the door and swallowed harshly. "We cannot let Sherlock know. Understood?"


	3. Memories of a young Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cackles this will have a bit of destiel from here forward.

They nodded and looked around for Cas. “Where did your angel go, Dean??” The Doctor looked at them in concern. “We can’t go ask John or Sherlock. He probably just went to check up on Samandriel or something.” Dean sighed, obviously aggravated. “Well this is great.” Sam walked over to his laptop and sat down, opening it up and beginning to research on large mythical animals. “So get this, guys…” Dean and The Doctor looked over to Sam.  
Sam turned his laptop to The Doctor and Dean. “It looks like we’re dealing with Hell Hounds.” Dean tensed up slightly. “H... Hell Hounds? Oh no, not this again.” He sat down and ran a hand on his face. “So it’s Crowley again?” Sam nodded a bit. “Looks like it. You can sit this one out if you want.” Dean shook his head, thinking back to what his dad had always told him. Dean tensed a bit and looked down the Memory running through his mind.  
John Winchester had been packing up to go on another demon hunt. Dean looked to his dad. “Where are you going this time, Dad?” John looked down to his son, and ruffled his hair. “I found the demon that killed you and Sammy’s mom.” Dean smiled a bit. “So... You’ll get him this time right dad?” John nodded, pulling the duffle bag onto his shoulder. “Remember Dean. Watch out for Sammy.”  
Dean came back to The Doctor looking at him in confusion. “Hey… Dean, are you okay? You seem a bit…Out of it.” Dean nodded a bit. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Dean sighed, stretching a bit. "Where are we going to crash out if Sherlock and John have the room we were using?" The Doctor motioned to a corridor. "Walk straight and it'll be the fourth room on the left." "There better not be bunk beds there." ".... Then the sixth room on the right." Dean chortled a bit and started heading to his and Sam's current bedroom.   
It took Dean hours to manage to fall asleep. He looked over to his brother on the other side of the room, who had already been out cold. He attempted to fall asleep and finally succeeded. The dream he had was not pleasant in any way shape or form. It was just a dream but it still terrified him.  
It was still the five of them. Sam, himself, Sherlock, John and The Doctor.. But.. Plus his father. Moriarty had just made a deal with Crowley that if he managed to kill them, Moriarty would give him his soul. The soul of the most diabolical man in all of Britain. Of course Moriarty would need a secret weapon, or more of a certain fallen archangel and it had ended in blood shed and loss of loved ones again.   
Dean woke up, gasping and looking around. He was scared and nervous until he saw Castiel standing there again. It brought him some peace but a large amount of awkwardness. "Cas? We've talked about this. You need ot stop watching me sleep." He frowned at the angel. Castiel simply walked over and sat on the bed in front of Dean. "You had another nightmare."  
He nodded a bit. "Yeah, and?" Cas reached forward and placed a finger to Dean's head. "You need to let me help you. This is not good." Dean snorted a bit. "Last time you did that to me I wa--" "Dean, there will be no excuses. This mission is important and you need rest." Castiel forced Dean to lay back down and knocked him out. There was no nightmares the remaining of the night.


End file.
